


Rewards

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [18]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen rewards Wyatt for helping her regain her throne a la Robin Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Elizabethan Era_. I chose to write it as if Tin Man was set in a similar time period and I was heavily influenced by **The Adventures of Robin Hood** starring Errol Flynn. No beta.

"For all you have done for Us, Wyatt Cain, is there nothing I can give you in return?" Queen Lavendaria asked the former tin man.

He gestured to the rest of the Resistance, ending with an arm around his best friend, Ambrose. "A pardon for myself and my men."

"Granted with all my heart," she replied with a smile. The men cheered and Wyatt turned back to the queen, pleased for them. "Is there nothing you want for yourself, Cain?"

Wyatt glanced briefly at the young woman standing nearby, her brown eyes demurely lowered and long blonde hair hidden by her wimple. "There is one thing."

"Is this your wish also, Adora?" the queen asked her friend.

Adora Walker lifted her head to smile brightly at the queen. "I would like nothing better in the O.Z., your Majesty."

"Kneel, Wyatt Cain." He did so with help from Ambrose, his heart beating quickly in his chest. The queen tapped each of his shoulders with her sword. "Now rise Baron of Finaqua, Earl of Covenal and the Gray Gale, and lord of all the lands and manors appertaining thereto. My first command to you, my lord Earl, is to take in marriage the hand of the Lady Adora."

The men of the Resistance cheered as Adora stepped forward and into Wyatt's arms. As they hugged, the others surrounded them. With Ambrose's help, they slipped out from among them and headed for the door.

"What say you to that, Baron of Finaqua?" Lavendaria asked, laughing.

Grinning at last, Wyatt told her: "May I obey all your future commands with equal pleasure!"

As the men of the Resistance dispersed, Wyatt caught Ambrose's eye and jerked his head slightly. Grinning broadly, the black-haired man hurried to join them, his arms going around them both in a tight embrace. Together, they left the castle.


End file.
